Inseparables
by Kumi ZatMine
Summary: El mundo se empeño en separarlos y estubieron apunto de seder al capricho de los que los rodeaban pero gracias a  esa bendicion quiza algun dia puedan volver a estar juntos.Pasen , lean y dejen  reviews XD.


**Bueno chicos pues este es mi tercer fic y bueno es que me vino la inspiración y me puse a escribir. Tengo 2 ideas mas pare nuevos fics y quizá los suba dentro de 1 semana y el de trick and treat ya pronto lo terminare.**

**Mientras tanto este fic..**

**Disfrútenlo.**

Rin , aun te duele?-le pregunto el chico de ojos azul cielo a la pelirrubia al mismo tiempo que sostenía una bolsa con hielo en la mejilla de esta , la razón era que debajo de la bolsa había un enorme golpe.

No , ya no-respondió la chica a punto de llorar. Len bajo la bolsa y la puso en una mesa que estaba enfrente de el , acaricio la mejilla de su hermana , le dio un beso en la frente , se paro del sillón donde antiguamente había estado sentado y se encamino a la salida pero una mano lo detuvo, sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

A donde vas , Len?-pregunto la rubia algo nerviosa mientras se levantaba del mismo sillón donde había estado su hermano.

Iré a matar a ese desgraciado-exclamo el chico con mucha rabia y soltándose de la mano de su hermana bruscamente .

No , Len , espera-suplico la chica en el mismo instante en que lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Que? Pero Rin…te golpeo y a ti nadie te pone una mano encima-el chico dio media vuelta en el segundo que decía estas palabras.

Len lo mejor será que lo dejes como esta ,si no todo será peor para ti y para mi-en la ultima frase a la pelirrubia se le corto la voz y comenzó a llorar , se lanzo a los brazos de Len y el la recibió con dulzura.

A todo esto , puedo saber porque ese maldito , idiota de Dell te pego?-pregunto el chico abrazando fuertemente a su gemela.

Es que-dijo la de ojos azul cielo ahogándose en el pecho del pelirrubio-le dije que amaba a alguien mas.

Que?-dijo Len sobresaltándose-y eso es cierto?

Sip- respondió la rubia dando media vuelta para volverse a sentar en el sillón.

Len ya no podía soportar que su amada gemela amara a otros chicos que no fueran el , si ya era bastante malo que el ex-novio de Rin fuese Dell y ahora para colmo había otro hombre en el corazón de ella.

Y bueno quien es?-pregunto el chico sentándose junto a su hermana.

A pues un chico que conozco ase tiempo-contesto la pelirrubia con nerviosismo.

A lo conoces ase tiempo..-la chica solo asintió-y ase cuanto?

Pues hace muchísimo tiempo-volvió a contestar Rin-no sabes cuanto.

Entonces , yo supongo , que a ese tipo lo amas desde hace tiempo no?-a Rin le pareció extraño que su hermano señalara al chico que ella amaba con "ese tipo" y le pareció aun mas extraño que mientras hablaban de aquel muchacho , Len ponía un poco de rabia en sus palabras.

Pues… si-contesto la chica volteando al lado opuesto de su hermano.

A bueno entonces dime , por que andabas con el idiota de Dell?-a Rin le empezó a molestar el interrogatorio que llevaba un lista eterna de preguntas que a ella le empezaron a lastimar.

Porque al chico que yo amo no me ama-respondió la de pelo rubio volviéndose a su hermano con unas ligeras lagrimas en los ojos pero Len no comprendió muy bien su razón así que al darse cuenta ella le explico correctamente-bueno es que el no me ve como yo a el y no quería pasar el resto de mi vida anhelándolo , y pensé que con el tiempo llegaría a amar a Dell tanto como aquel chico , pero , sabes? Mi amor por ese muchacho es único y eterno y me equivoque al andar con Dell porque yo en verdad no lo veía mas allá de un amigo , pero ahora , no lo odio ,pero ya no lo quiero.

Len ya no soportaba que Rin hablara de ese tipo , quien quiera que fuese , como si fuera su todo.

Pues yo si odio a Dell , por haberte puesto una mano encima-dijo Len una tanto enojado , limpiando las lagrimas de su hermana con un pañuelo-y en tanto al otro tipo el es un completo idiota , dime quien no te amaría a ti si eres hermosa , hermanita.

Enserio lo crees?-pregunto la chica sonrojada , por las palabras de su hermano.

Claro que lo creo-dijo Len con dulzura dándole un beso a su hermana en la frente.

Gracia…Len-susurro la pelirrubia acostándose en las piernas de su hermano mientras el le acariciaba el cabello.

Luego , ella se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

Ya es hora de irme a casa-dijo encaminándose a la puerta de principal.

Quieres que te lleve? no quiero que te pase nada , ni que te topes con el idiota de Dell-se ofreció el chico

No quiero que te molestes , además mi casa esta aquí cerca-respondió la chica , pero la verdad era que quería que Len la llevara a casa pero no quería parecer aprovechada.

Enserio? En verdad no es molestia-Rin solo asintió-Mmmm mejor no pregunto y te llevo.

Len enserio no es necesario-volvió a insistir a chica.

Vamos , yo quiero llevarte-dijo Len con dulzura y Rin sonrió y asintió.

Luego el rubio abrió la puerta y con la mano hizo un seña de que Rin pasara primero y eso hizo ella.

Ya en el coche , durante todo el camino , que por cierto fue muy corto , no se hablaron ni se vieron.

Len se estaciono en frente de una linda casa color crema con puerta y ventanas de madera , tenia dos pisos , y un coche rojo enfrente.

El chico pelirrubio salió del coche dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta a su hermana y ella salió del carro.

Aquí es-afirmo Len.

Gracias por traerme-agradeció la chica.

No fue nada-dijo el de ojos azul cielo , modesto.

Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y fue directo a la puerta de su casa y hay se quedo inmóvil.

Len a mi-dijo Rin-en verdad me gustaría que aquel chico me amar-después de esas palabras la rubia entro corriendo a su casa y azoto la puerta.

Mientras tanto Len no lo podía creer , lo que su hermana había dicho , pero no podía decir nada , lo único que hizo fue volver a entrar en el auto.

Eres un idiota Len-se dijo a si mismo-nunca te amara y lo sabes lo mejor es que te olvides de ella-el chico puso su cabeza en el volante y mientras mas pensaba mas hundía esta en el.

El chico quería olvidarla y estaba dispuesto a eso pero por mas que lo intentara nunca lo lograría.

**Hasta aquí este cap , espero que les guste , les voy a aclarar algo si es que no me explique bien.**

**Rin vive en una casa y Len en otra , solo lo digo por si alguien no entendió .**

**Bueno pues dejen reviews de todo tipo y pues gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Bye , cuídense. **


End file.
